Saving You
by stephh1221
Summary: Adam is a teenager struggling with to many issues to name.When a new kid comes along he thinks his life has finally taken a turn for the better.But will the constant high school drama be to much for them to handle? Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.Adommy!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story and it's all made up : ) _

**Tommy's POV**

Well, here I am. First day at my new high school. It wasn't bad, it was bigger than my old school, though it could have been a little nicer, but it was still decent. But the one thing I didn't like about it…..the people. Everywhere I looked I saw some dude in a football jersey or some slut with orange skin from going tanning so fucking much. Just my luck, I have to get stuck at some school full of jocks and preps. My old school had football players and cheerleaders too of course, but they weren't bad, most of them were pretty nice and never really bothered anyone. But the people at this school were like your typical stereotypes.

'Great, this should be fun' I thought as I walked down the hallway trying to find my first class. Shit this school was like a damn maze. I was walking, not really watching where I was going when I literally ran into someone big, knocking me flat on my ass. I stood up quickly, to meet a huge guy in a football jersey. _Woah._

"Hey watch where your gong faggot" he spat at me.

"Excuse me?"

Now normally, I was a pretty chill guy, but when someone called me that, I went off. Yeah I was gay so what, but nobody needed to know that. And I absolutely hated that fucking word.

"I said. Watch. Where. Your. Going. Faggot." He repeated.

"Hey what's goin on?" some other guy, also in a football jersey, came up to the guy who I knocked into. He looked at me "Hey aren't you the new kid?" I didn't answer him, just glared back and forth between the two of them.

"Yeah I think he is! what's wrong, you lost?" again I didn't answer. The guy snorted and knocked my books out of my hand and shoved me, hard, against the lockers. They walked away laughing.

'Assholes' I thought. My arm was throbbing where he pushed me. I picked up my books and continued to find my first class.

My first 3 classes went by in a blur, nobody really talked to me or paid me any attention, not that I cared. Then came my 4th class, English. I walked in and looked around. I immediately saw those two jocks from earlier. Great, that's my luck. I just glared at them and walked up to the teacher; a middle aged guy who looked nice enough.

"Um hi, I'm Tommy, I'm new" I told him, handing him my schedule.

"Oh, yeah ok. You can take a seat next to….Adam, he's over there" he pointed to the general direction of the corner and I turned my head to look…and froze.

A guy with raven black hair stared up at me. I assumed him to be Adam, and…wow, just wow. This guy was…gorgeous. He had black hair with side bangs that fell in front of his crystal blue eyes, which were rimmed with black eyeliner. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. 'Well, it's about damn time' I thought. Finally, a guy who didn't look like a complete asshole and wasn't wearing something sports related. I walked over to him and set my books down on the desk next to his.

"Hi, I'm Tommy" I said to him and smiled. He looked up at me for a moment, seeming like he didn't know what to say, but then he spoke

"Adam" he said.

Wow his voice was different, not deep, more high pitched. Maybe he was gay? Well I assumed he was judging by the eyeliner, but it's not like I was gonna ask. I wanted to say something else to him but then the bell rang and the teacher signaled to start class. I tried to pay attention but I kept stealing glances at Adam. He didn't seem to be paying attention at all, not that I blamed him, this class was super boring. He had an open notebook on his desk and was writing in it. I couldn't tell what it said from here, but it was arranged in a style that looked like a poem or maybe song lyrics. But the way his face looked as he was writing….kind of worried me. He looked sad, depressed. Maybe it was just an emotional thing he was writing? I tapped my fingers on my desk. I needed to do something to pass the time. And I really wanted to talk to this Adam kid some more.

I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote: _super boring lesson huh? What r u writing?'_

I folded the paper and threw it on his desk. It landed right in the middle of his notebook. Score! He looked up at me, and unfolded the note. He read it and smiled slightly, a barely there smile. He wrote back and tossed the paper back on my desk. I unfolded it. It read: _ha yeah. It's nothing_ I frowned and looked at him, but he had his head down, bent over his notebook. I sighed; I guess I would have to talk to him at the end of class.

When the teacher ended the lesson, I turned in my desk to face him. "That didn't look like nothing. What you were writing" I smiled at him. He looked up at me; his face didn't show any emotion, but his eyes….they were filled with nothing I've ever seen before. I saw sadness, emptiness, all in an ocean of blue that was his eyes. Wow that sounded cheesy, but it was true.

"Well it was" he told me, his voice showing no emotion. I frowned; I wasn't going to give up on this guy.

"Listen, I'm kinda new at this school and I have absolutely no idea where I'm going. Mind showing me around?" I asked. He hesitated

"Come on I don't bite" I said and smirked at him. He smiled back that half smile of his.

"Ok...i guess"

"Awesome!" I jumped out of my seat when the bell rang.

"Well come on!" I said to him, handing him my schedule. He looked at it.

"You have lunch next. You really need help finding the cafeteria?" he asked.

Shit I forgot lunch was my next 'class'. "Well you never know, I get lost easily" I told him.

He shook his head "follow me"

He started to walk down the hall. I followed him into the cafeteria, which was not hard to find at all. It was basically just a big space with tables and chairs sitting in the middle of the school.

"Wow, I guess this wasn't so hard to find" I said, and he chuckled once.

"Can I eat lunch with you?" I asked him.

He shrugged "it's a free country"

I smiled at sat down next to him. A little while later, another guy came to sit next to us.

"Hey Adam" he chirped in a high voice. He had a voice kind of like Adam's, high pitched but not really high pitched. He had cropped brown hair and brown eyes. He was very muscular, and could pass as a football player if it wasn't for his skinny jeans and eyeliner.

He looked at me "Hey…."

"Tommy" I finished his sentence for him and held out my hand.

"Cassidy" he shook my hand. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before"

"Yeah, I'm knew" I smiled.

"Ah, so your friends with Adam?" he asked. I looked at Adam, when he didn't say anything I spoke

"Well kinda, I just met him today, he was showing me around and stuff"

"Oh, that's nice" he said looking over at Adam and smiling. It was a warm, caring smile, and it made me a little curious.

"I'll be back" Adam said suddenly, standing up and walking toward the direction of the bathrooms.

I turned toward Cassidy once he was gone. "So how long have you known Adam?" I asked him.

"A couple years…he's like a brother to me, but….he needs someone like you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well he's….depressed? I guess you can say. And not your typical teenage depression, he's got it kinda bad" Cassidy's eyes were filled with sadness.

"What? Why?" I didn't have much experience with depression myself, but I had read about it and stuff. It wasn't good and could lead to suicide. Oh shit, don't wanna thing about _that._

"Well, he's gay, I am too in case you were wondering" his eyes turned dark for a moment.

"I kinda figured. It's okay, I am too" I said without thinking, but somehow I knew I could trust Cassidy.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, really" I smiled. He smiled back, and went on.

"Well, he gets a lot of shit about it. I don't know if you've noticed but the people around here aren't exactly accepting"

"Yeah, I've noticed" I rolled up my sleeve to show him the big bruise that had formed on my arm when those dicks from earlier pushed me.

"Woah, what happened there?" he asked me. I told him what happened and he just shook his head.

"So what else about Adam?" I asked changing the subject. "Surely he can't be so depressed from a couple of assholes calling him names and shit"

"No...it's more than that. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this but... It's not just school, it's at home too. His parents are just as bad as the kids here. They don't even know he's gay, and if they ever found out...i don't even know what they would do"

I shuddered. "Wow, that's horrible"

I wanted to cry right there. I felt so bad for him. Mainly because I knew where he was coming from, my parents were the exact same way. If my parents ever found out i was gay….i shuddered again. I barely knew Adam but he was just so nice, I knew he would never hurt anybody. So why did people want to hurt him? I was an emotionally strong person, and could handle my parents and the asshole students. But Adam? He didn't seem very strong, and I couldn't imagine him having to go through what I did. Why would anyone want to hurt someone as sweet as Adam?

Still, Adam seemed worse than what Cassidy was telling me, and I had a feeling that there was something else to Adam's story, but I wasn't going to pry.

Cassidy was about to say something else but then Adam came back and he closed his mouth. When Adam wasn't looking Cassidy gave me look that said not to tell Adam about our conversation. I nodded in understanding. There was a silence between the three of us and then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

The three of us walked together for a while until Cassidy had to go off to his class in a different direction, leaving me and Adam walking alone.

"Hey listen" I said to him suddenly "do you maybe wanna, come over to my house for dinner after school?" I asked him.

I don't know what made me ask him that, or what made me think he would say yes, I had only met the guy a couple of hours ago. But his answer surprised me

"Um yeah…I'd like that actually"

"Really? Great! Do you want me to just drive me and you to my house or…"

"Yeah, yeah that works" he smiled, that half smile again. "I'll meet you outside after school?" he asked.

"Can't wait" I turned around to walk to my class, but turned around one last time and when I did, I could have sworn I saw him smile again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam's POV**

I stood outside the doorway of the school after school was over to wait for Tommy. I wasn't sure what I thought of that kid. He was nice, could be a little annoying, but he was nice and sweet and…..really cute. No! Did not want to think about him like that. I can't have feelings for the kid, I barely know him, and knowing my luck, he's not even gay. And I haven't had a boyfriend since….shit, shit, can't think about that. There was a cold breeze and I pulled my jacket tighter around me. I loved this jacket so much; I mean I kind of needed it, to hide my writs. Yeah I know what you're thinking, stupid emo kid who cuts himself, that's me. Well no, that's not me; at least I don't want it to be. But so much shit has happened in my life, between the asshole kids here, my parents, my dumbass of a brother, my asshole ex, and…..my other ex. I shuddered, I didn't want to think about it all, but sometimes I just couldn't help it. And it got so bad sometimes that I just cut myself without even knowing what I'm doing, it's like I'm in autopilot mode or something. And I don't even realize it until I see blood all over the place and my wrist is hurting so _fucking_ bad. The only person that knew about my problem was Cassidy.

Cassidy was my best friend, more than that actually, he was like a brother to me. He knew almost everything about me and we tell each other everything. I've known him since 6th grade. I was a different person then. I was happy and cheerful. But that was before I found out I was gay and started dating and shit.

"Hey fag" someone said, knocking me out of my own little world that I seemed to be in right now. I looked up to see some muscle head guy walking away laughing with one of his little buddies. I just looked at the ground. That's my other problem, I can't even stand up for myself, I'm so pathetic. But I was just too afraid of what would happen if I did. They might want to like beat me up or something and I didn't think that would go over well. Even if I was pretty tall and had a decent build, I didn't play sports or work out constantly. I didn't stand a chance against any of the guys here, which sucked because they knew it. They know they can harass me all they want, and I won't do shit about it.

"Hey Adam" I turned around to see Tommy smiling and walking over to me. Actually, it was more like skipping and I had to chuckle, it was cute.

"Hey Tommy"

"Come on, let's get going" he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his car. His car was parked a few rows down in the parking lot. Once we got there, we got in his car, a black 2011 Chevy Camaro, with black leather interior.

"Wow, nice car" I commented. I wish I could have a car like this. Well, not exactly like this. My dream car was a mustang GT, but until I could save up enough money, I wasn't going to get it. I asked my parents for a car when I was 16 and they laughed and told me to get a job and buy it myself. Actually I did have a job, at Starbucks, but Starbucks wasn't exactly a five star restaurant, and between buying clothes and make up and food, i barely had enough to put in my savings each month. Luckily Cass usually gave me a ride to school, but it was still annoying having to walk everywhere else.

"Thanks" he smiled at me. "Do you have a car?"

I shook my head "Trying to save up for one though"

"Oh, well good luck with that" he smiled at me, and I could tell that he meant it. I smiled back my half smile "thanks" I muttered.

After about 10 minutes of driving, Tommy pulled into a driveway of a double decker house. You know, one of those houses that you can have two families living in, one upstairs and one downstairs.

We walked into the house, which looked really nice from what I could see of it. The living room had white shaggy carpet and there were two black leather couches sitting in front of a flat screen TV. Off to the left was a kitchen and straight ahead was a door, which I assumed led to the second level of the house. There was a man sitting in one of the couches watching football, I assumed him to be Tommy's dad.

"Hey dad, I'm home. This is my friend Adam" he said gesturing towards me

His dad looked at me, his eyes swept over my eyeliner and skinny jeans and he frowned. "Hello Adam" his voice was a little dry. I didn't understand why though, Tommy wore it, but i guess that didn't mean his father approved of it. Tommy rolled his eyes when his dad wasn't looking. "Come on" he said tugging on my sleeve, and he turned around towards the door that led to the upstairs part of the house. He opened the door and motioned me to come inside and then he shut it

"Wait, you guys own both levels of this house?" I asked

"Yup" he replied. "I live upstairs, my parents live downstairs."

"Wow, that's awesome, you're lucky" I said and meant it. It would be amazing to have an entire story of a house all to yourself. I lived in a 3 bedroom, nothing special. I had my own room, but that didn't mean I had privacy in it. People (mainly my brother) walked in on me whenever they wanted. Not that I was stupid enough to be doing anything embarrassing in there, but it was annoying when people didn't seem to get the meaning of the word 'knock'.

Tommy chuckled "yeah, it's pretty nice"

The upstairs of the house looked similar to the downstairs. When you walked up the stairs, there was a hallway that led to two rooms at the end of it. To the left was a small kitchen and to the right a small living room.

"So are you hungry?" Tommy asked me. I nodded

"Ok…." Tommy muttered while looking around in the kitchen opening random cabinets and the fridge. Tommy didn't have a dining room table so I just stood there watching him. Finally Tommy pulled a plate out of the fridge, which was covered in tin foil.

"Do you like left over pizza?" he asked me

I chuckled "sure"

He stuck two pieces of pizza on a plate and put them in the microwave. When they were done he took them out, took one of the pieces off the plate, and handed the plate that had the other piece on it to me.

"Thanks" I muttered

I didn't eat mine right away because I knew it was hot. Apparently Tommy didn't know that though because he immediately took a huge bit from his.

"Ow! Hot, hot, hot!" he put up both his hands to fan his mouth and when he did he dropped the piece of pizza he was holding "dammit!"

I let a giggle escape my lips; I couldn't help it, that was too funny

Tommy stopped fanning, looked at me, and swallowed the bite of pizza in his mouth. "Did you just laugh?" he asked me

I looked down blushing and shrugged. "Why? That was pretty funny" I told him

He laughed "yeah, I guess it was, it's just, the entire time I've known you, I never heard you laugh."

I shrugged again, "I guess I just don't laugh much" I told him. It was true, I didn't laugh much. Actually I didn't even smile much. I leaned my hand on the counter and when I did Tommy put his hand over mine. I flinched but didn't pull away.

"Cassidy told me" he spoke suddenly "about the kids at school and your parents, and you being gay"

I pulled my hand away. I was going to kill Cassidy! Before I could think of Tommy's worst possible reaction he spoke again.

"It's ok, I am too, and I know where you're coming from, my parents are like that too, it sucks"

I smiled down at him "wait, are you really? Gay I mean" he nodded "yupp" I smiled, I knew he was trying to get me to see that he knew where I was coming from, but he didn't, not all the way. He would never know everything I went through, and I didn't want him to know. Nobody deserved it, especially not Tommy.

"Come on, let's eat" he said changing the subject. He motioned for me to follow him and I did. We went into his bedroom and Tommy motioned for me to sit down on his bed. I did and he sat down next to me. I looked around his room. It was pretty cool actually. There was a lot of black. Black carpet and a black blanket on his bed. I didn't even know what color the walls were. They were all covered in posters. Bands like Metallica, Depeche Mode, Nine Inch Nails, Green Day, and more. But what stood out to me the most were the three guitars sitting in the corner. There was an acoustic, electric, and a bass.

"You play guitar?" I asked him. Wow, stupid question

He nodded and smiled "yeah! I love music, can't live without it."

"Me too" I told him.

"Really? You play?" I shook my head, the truth was, I did sing a little, but I didn't tell him that. I knew he would ask to hear me sing and I had never sung for anyone except Cassidy, who sang too. Cassidy told me that I was amazing, but I wasn't so sure.

I ate the last bite of my pizza and leaned over Tommy to put my plate on the dresser beside the bed. But when I went to sit back down, my arm accidently smacked Tommy in the face.

"Hey!" he playfully elbowed me in the side and I jumped and yet out a little yelp. Another problem of mine: I'm ticklish, like extremely.

I was hoping Tommy didn't notice my little yelp, but he did. "Oh, is Adam ticklish?" he asked and moved closer to me

"No…" I told him backing away

"Yes you are"

"Am not"

"Yes you are" and with that he reached out totally unexpected and started tickling me. I started cracking up, I couldn't help it, it tickled! "hahaha Tommy, Tommy stop!" I tried to push his hands away but that fucker had some fast hands! "Tommy!" I finally got my arms raised and pushed him away from me. He was cracking up and his face was all red. He looked at me, then down, probably to plan where he would tickle me next. But then he froze and his face turned blank. I looked down quickly. Shit My jacket sleeves had rolled up without me knowing it and you could see the bandages that were covering my wrist. I pulled my sleeves down as fast as I could, but I was too late

"Adam, what's that?" he asked

"It's nothing Tommy" I told him, my voice hard

"That's not nothing, let me see!" he moved closer to me

"No Tommy!" I yelled, jumping off of the bed.

He stood up too "Adam, what happened? You can tell me"

"No, it's none of your business" he looked hurt, I didn't mean for that to sound as harsh as it did, but I couldn't take it back now.

"Did you…..did you do that?" he asked

I looked down at the floor. I could try to deny it, but I was a pretty bad liar, and I knew Tommy wouldn't fall for it.

"Adam! Why would you do that?"

"I said it's none of your business"

"It is too my business, I'm your friend weather you like it or not, and I won't let you hurt yourself over a bunch of asshole kids"

"You know what Tommy, shut up! You don't know me, you don't know shit about me!" I yelled at him

"I don't' care what I do or don't know" he yelled back "I care about you and I don't want you doing this!"

Wait, did he just say he cared about me?

"Adam, I don't care that I just met you today, I don't care that I don't know that much about you, I like you, and I can't stand to see you like….that, come on Adam let me help you" he grabbed onto my arm

"No!" I yanked my arm away and when I did, it caused Tommy to go flying back into the dresser, and fall on his ass.

I just stood there not moving, he didn't move either, just looked up at me with those big brown eyes of his.

"I….." I wanted to say I was sorry, but I just couldn't find the words

"Adam….."

I got tears in my eyes, and started to back away. "Just….just leave me alone" I turned around and walked out, leaving him sitting there


	3. Chapter 3

**-a week later (Friday)-**

**Tommy's POV**

It had been 5 days since I talked to Adam. I'm not going to lie, I missed him. And he seemed to be getting worse; he never smiled, just sat there with this blank expression on his face. I wondered if he was still cutting, but he always wore that jacket so I didn't know. I hadn't talked to Cassidy either. Whenever I see him, he's always with Adam. I wanted to make things right with him but every time I tried to talk to him he would just answer with one or two words or he would ignore me completely

I was walking down the hallway when I heard a bunch of guys yelling. Being the curious cat that I am, I went to see what was going on. And when I saw what I saw…..I had never been angrier in my life.

A group of four guys had another guy backed into a corner, they had their fists clenched and the guy looked scared shitless. But what angered me the most: that guy was Adam.

"Hey fag, where's your boyfriend to save you now?"

One of the guys shoved him and he hit the wall, then another guy grabbed him by his jacket collar

"Hey! Leave him the fuck alone!" I stepped in then. Shit, that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. I had zero backup, but there was no turning back now

"What'd you say fag?" two of the guys came walking over to me then, while the other two stayed by Adam.

"I said, leave him alone"

"Ha! What are you gonna do? Stab me with eyeliner?"

"Fuck you!" I shoved the one guy as hard as I could, and he actually staggered back a few steps

The other guys forgot Adam then and came walking over towards me. Shit, not good! I really didn't want to get my faced punched in so I ran, dodging the guys, and grabbed Adam's hand. "Come on!" I yelled. I ran dragging him along with me, out into the parking lot and into my car.

"Shit that was close" I said, once we were safe inside my car.

"Yeah, those guys were gonna kill you"

There was a silence for about 30 seconds, and then Adam spoke

"Thank you" he whispered, so soft I barely heard him.

"For what?" I asked. "Someone needs to teach those guys a lesson, but I couldn't do it, I ran"

"Who cares? You would have been dumb to not run away"

There was another silence and then he spoke again out of no where

"You know, no one's ever stood up for me before…..not ever"

"Not even Cassidy?" he shook his head. "They always pick on me when Cass isn't around, and Cass is to worried about getting suspended or some shit so he'll never stand up to those guys because it would lead to a fight, and he won't fight"

"Well, I'll always be here for you" I told him and smiled

"Thanks" Adam smiled that half smile of his, and then looked at his phone. "I should probably get home" he said.

"Sure. I'll drive you"

I drove him to his house, a small 3 bedroom ranch, only a couple blocks away from my house

"I'll see you later Adam"

"Bye" he whispered, then disappeared into his house

I sat there for a little while, and then finally drove away. I was going to get through to this kid, even if it was the last thing I did.

**Adam's POV**

I snuck into my house as quietly as I could. I didn't want to be here, but I knew if I didn't come home, my parents would kill me. I made it to the stairs, when my father called my name

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs" I replied with a dry voice

"Where were you?" he asked me

"Out" wow, another great answer

I turned to go walk up the stairs, but then I was pulled back, by my fucking hair

"I said get back here" my dad threw me against the wall and I gasped

"Were you with that Tommy kid again?" he asked me

Oh yeah, that's the other thing. The only way my dad knew about me and Tommy is because Neil, my brother, saw us hanging out at school, and told our parents. I don't know why he did it, but I hated him for it. I think it was because I had never had any friends except for Cassidy, and now that I did have one, it pissed Neil off.

"No…." that was a lie

"Don't fucking lie to me!" he picked up a nearby whiskey bottle and chucked it at me. I tried to dodge it, but I didn't do a very good job; the bottle hit me in the arm, hard, hard enough to break the bottle. After that I ran, as fast as I could out the front door, but I ran a little too fast and fell down the front steps. I landed on my face on the cement, but I forced myself to get up.

I ran for a while until I got a couple blocks away, then I started to walk. I had tears pouring down my face. This was so bad. I was walking down the street of LA at like 9 at night and it was raining. I was wet, bloody, and smelled like alcohol.

All of a sudden I heard a shuffling noise behind me. I whipped around, but didn't see anyone. I turned and started walking again, but then I heard a voice "hey!"

I whipped around again to meet a guy in a black hoodie. He was tall and pretty muscular. I backed away a little; I didn't like the looks of this guy

"You don't look so hot" he said to me. He had a deep, creepy sounding voice.

I didn't really know what to say, I just backed away from him. He moved closer to me and then he unexpectedly picked up his speed and grabbed onto my wrist. "Come on, _I'll_ help you" he said seductively

"No! Let go of me!" I tried to pull away from him, but he had a strong grip

He started to pull me toward a back alley way and I panicked

"Let go!" I kicked him as hard as I could in the leg, and jerked my arm away. It worked!

I started to run as fast as I could, I don't know how long I ran but I eventually came to the street Tommy lived on. I stopped to catch my breath, I was breathing hard. I had never been so scared in my life. I heard another shuffling sound behind me. I gasped and started running again until I came to Tommy's house. I probably had lost the guy, but I was still shaking and scared shitless. I didn't even know if Tommy was home, but I needed to get somewhere inside.

I ran up to Tommy's house and knocked on the door. Then I thought that Tommy's dad would probably answer, how was I going to explain this? But when the door opened, it was Tommy that stood there.

"Adam?" he stared at me with curiosity

"Um…" I didn't really know what to say

He looked me up and down, and then his eyes turned to shock

"Oh my god Adam. What happened to you?" he pulled me inside and shut the door

I didn't say anything, just stared at the ground. "Come with me" he pulled me up the stairs and into his bathroom, and made me sit on the counter.

"You might want to take your jacket off" he told me

I knew I had to, so I slowly pulled my jacket off, and Tommy gasped.

I looked down. Wow, it was a little worse than I thought. My arm was covered in blood and it had a big slice in it. I looked in the mirror and saw that I also had a big gash on my cheek from falling on the sidewalk, and I suppose the bloody bandages on my wrist didn't help the looks of the scene.

Tommy didn't say anything; he just pulled out a bottle of peroxide out of the medicine cabinet. He started to dab the cut on my cheek with it and I hissed, it stung.

"Shhh, I know it stings" he shushed me, trying to calm me down. I sat there and let him clean it, and then he moved onto the cut on my arm.

"You have glass in your arm" he told me. He pulled out some tweezers from the cabinet

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I shrunk away from him

"Adam, I have to get the glass out. It will get infected and hurt even worse if I don't"

I nodded, I knew he was right, but it was going to hut like hell

He started to pick the glass, and I let out a scream. It hurt worse than I thought. It was weird, I should be used to this, but it hurt so badly for some reason.

"Adam, it's okay, you're fine, I'm almost done"

I calmed down a little; somehow Tommy's words soothed me and took away the pain a little

He was done in about five more minutes, and then he cleaned it and bandaged it up for me

"There" he said "good as new" he smiled at me

"Thank you Tommy" I told him, and meant it, nobody had ever done something like that for me before. And then the reality of that statement set in, and I thought about what might have happened to me if Tommy hadn't come to the door when I knocked. Tears started to run down my face. I didn't even know why I was crying. I just loved this kid so much. Wait, loved?

"Oh Adam, what's wrong?" he asked. And then he did something unexpected, he pulled me into a hug.

I gasped at first, I wasn't expecting that, and I wasn't really used to someone hugging me. But then I did something that I really didn't expect. I hugged him back. Actually I did more than that, I was clinging to him. Nobody has ever hugged me like this, except maybe Cassidy, but that was different. This wasn't a brotherly hug, this was a friendly, 'I'm here for you' hug.

I just sat there clinging to him and crying, I probably looked pathetic right now, but I could care less. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I eventually pulled away.

"I'm sorry" I told him. I wasn't really sure what I was apologizing for, I guess for hugging him to the point where he couldn't even breathe.

"For what?" he whispered

I just shrugged

He wiped the tears off my face with his thumb. "You have nothing to be sorry for Adam" he told me

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" he asked me "it's the weekend"

"Oh, um, I don't know" I hesitated.

"Come on…please" he whispered the last part

"Ok…..ok I'll stay"

He smiled a big smile and pulled me into another hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adam's POV**

Tommy led me from the bathroom into his room, but then we ran into a problem, he only had one bed.

"Um, I guess I'll sleep on the couch or something" I said

"No, you're not sleeping on the couch; I'll sleep on the couch"

"I can't let you sleep on the couch in your own house!"

"Fine I guess we're just both gonna have to sleep on the bed" he said

"Wait, what?" ok I know I kinda like the kid, but sleeping in the same bed might be a little awkward.

"Come on" he said "we're just sleeping"

"Fine, whatever"

I climbed into Tommy's bed and he climbed in after me, but the opposite, so that his feet were by my head

"Night Adam" he said

"Night Tommy"

I was tired and fell asleep almost immediately….

**~Adam's dream~**

_I was sitting next to my boyfriend, in his house on the couch. We were watching a movie and the movie somehow led to us making out, and things were getting pretty heated. I was lying on my back on the couch and he was on top of me straddling my hips. His hands went under my shirt and I knew where this was going. _

_"Drake" I mumbled against his lips. "Hmm?" he kissed me again and his hands were going all over the place. "Drake" I said again, placing my hands over his to stop him._

_He sat up a little and looked at me "What?"_

_"I….I can't" I told him. Stupid answer but it was true. I wasn't ready to do that with him yet. I love him, don't get me wrong, but I just wanted to wait a little longer. Was that so bad?_

_"Come on Adam, we've been dating for almost a year. Don't you love me?"_

_"Of course I love you" I told him "I'm just….not ready yet"_

_"Come on, I know you want to" he leaned down to kiss me again and I let a moan escape my throat, I couldn't help it_

_"I knew it" he mumbled against my lips, and he chuckled. He pulled both our shirts off and went to unbuckle my belt_

_"Wait, Drake, stop!" he didn't say anything, but he pinned my hands above my head with one of his hands_

_"Drake, stop! I don't wanna do this" I tried getting up, but he was pretty heavy despite his small size._

"_please stop..."_

_That night, he didn't stop. He hurt me so bad that night; I honestly thought I was gonna die or something…_

_The events of that night kept replaying over and over in my head. I didn't even know what this was. A dream or flashback? I didn't know, but did it really matter? No matter how much I tried to forget him, or not think about him, there was no stopping what happened when I closed my eyes. And I couldn't stop it….._

_My dream switched then, to the time I first picked up a razor blade. I just couldn't handle it anymore; the pain was too much, all because of him. I had my other problems too, but that was just kind of my breaking point….._

_The dream switched again and it went to the time that I went back to Drake, even after what he did. So much shit was going on, and he was the only person I had. I still remembered his words: 'I knew you would come back'_

_After that, the events of that dream just kept replaying in my mind, over and over…._

**Tommy's POV**

"Adam? Adam?" I was shaking his shoulder. He had been tossing and turning like crazy, which woke me up. It seemed like he was having a nightmare or something. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I needed to wake him up. He was clawing at his arms, in his sleep, and they were starting to bleed. Shit!

"ADAM!" I shook him again.

Adam gasped and shot up, sitting up on the bed. He was breathing heavily and his hair was a mess. He was sweating and shaking badly, and his arms were bleeding.

I didn't really know what to do so I just sat there rubbing his back. "It was only a dream Adam, calm down" He was shaking so badly. I sat there with my arm around him for about 20 minutes, and then he finally started to calm down. He was still sweating and shaking, but it wasn't as bad. But he had tears running down his face

"It's okay Adam" I rubbed tears off his face with my thumb

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Stop saying you're sorry!" I told him "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for"

"Yes I do! I've just been causing you problems, I'm surprised you haven't said you never want to see me again, I don't deserve you" he looked down at his hands

"Don't ever say that again!" I told him "You're not pathetic, you're a great person. I want to be your friend, I am your friend, I like you"

"You do?" he asked in a tiny voice. I nodded "I do" I smiled at him, and he smiled back

He had calmed down now, and man was I glad. I had never seen anybody get that shook up over a nightmare. I wanted to ask him what it was about but I didn't want to start him up again. I would ask him sometime, but now wasn't the best time to do it.

"Let's go get you cleaned up" I said. I grabbed his hand and helped him stand up. He looked down then and gasped. His wrists were all scratched up and bleeding.

"What happened?" he asked "What did I do?"

"You were doing that in your sleep" I told him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's okay, come on" I pulled him into the bathroom and cleaned the scratches up for him and put a band aid on them. I rubbed my fingers over the band aids, hoping it would make them feel better. "What made you do this? What could you possibly be dreaming about?" he tensed up next to me

"I….it was" he started to answer. But then he started shaking again.

I panicked for a minute. "Adam! Adam stop! It's okay; you don't have to talk about it, it's okay" I started rubbing his back again.

He closed his eyes and then calmed down a little

He looked up at me, and I looked back at him. His eyes were sunk in and had bags under them

"Come on, let's get you back to bed" I told him. I grabbed his hand again and pulled him up. I walked him back to my room, not letting go of his hand. I waited until he was lying down, then went to leave

"Where are you going" he asked.

"I just thought I would let you have the bed to yourself…you would be more comfortable and…."

"No" he shook his head. "Stay with me?" he asked and lifted his hand, almost like he was reaching out to me. "Please?" he whispered

"Adam. Of course I'll stay with you" I laid down next to him on the bed, and took his hand in mine. His hand was tense at first, but then he relaxed.

"Good night Adam" I leaned up and kissed his forehead

He stared at me in shock for a moment then smiled "Good night Tommy" he said, and then fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Tommy's POV**

After Adam fell asleep, I didn't really go back to sleep the entire night. I just couldn't go back to sleep, I guess I just wanted to make sure Adam was going to be okay. I just lay there the entire night, holding on to Adam's hand and rubbing his arm. And the funny thing was: he slept soundly the entire rest of the night.

I looked up at his face and smiled, he looked so beautiful and peaceful when he was sleeping. Adam started to open his eyes, when he opened them, I looked at him. "Morning" I said and smiled

"Morning" he said and smiled back

"What time is it?" he asked

"I don't know, like 10"

He nodded, and then his stomach growled, loudly. I started laughing "Somebody's hungry"

Adam blushed "Yeah, I guess"

"Come on" I led him to the kitchen, and made us both a bowl of cereal

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked him "We have the whole Saturday"

He shrugged "It doesn't matter; we can do whatever you want"

"No way, you're the guest, come on, there's got to be something you wanna do"

"Well….there is something" he looked up at me and smiled

"What?"

"I kind of wanna….hear you play your guitar"

My face lit up "Really? Sure!"

We finished our cereal and then went up to my room. I picked up my acoustic guitar. It was a shiny black and my first guitar ever, I loved that thing, I loved all three of them. "Any requests?" I asked Adam

He thought for a moment "On acoustic? I kind of like the song 'Blackbird' by the Beatles. You know that one?"

"Hell yeah I know that one!" and I started playing. I got through the first verse and then…..Adam started singing

_'Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free'_

I almost stopped playing and I had to stop my mouth from dropping to the floor in shock….his voice was beautiful. It was like nothing I've ever heard before. I know it sounds cheesy, but it was true, his voice was flawless.

_'Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night'_

I stopped playing then and looked at him in shock

"What?" he asked and blushed, looking down

"Your voice…..it's….you're amazing" I blurted, there was really no other way to describe it

He blushed again "Really?" he asked

"Totally! Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

He shrugged "I've never really sung in front of anyone except Cassidy. I don't even know why I started singing that, I guess it was the good guitar playing" he said and smiled at me

I laughed "So you've sang in front of Cassidy? What does he say about your singing?"

"Well…..he says I'm really, really good, but I guess I never really believed it. It was only one opinion"

"Well, you should believe it. Honestly Adam, I've never heard anyone sing like that, you should be on American Idol or something"

He blushed again "Yeah, that'll happen" he said and chuckled

"Seriously! Have you ever thought about singing professionally?"

He shook his head "I never really thought about it. I'm always afraid I'll suck and people will laugh at me"

"Well they would be pretty dumb to do that" I said "You know what I think?" I asked him

"What"

"I think that, you're gonna be a singer someday"

He laughed and shook his head "No way"

"Way" I told him, leaning closer towards him

And then I did something that neither of us expected. I leaned forward and kissed him. Adam gasped, but kissed me back. We kissed for like 30 seconds, and then I pulled away

"Wow" Adam breathed

I laughed "Was that a good or bad 'wow'"

"Definitely good" and with that, he leaned forward and kissed me again


	6. Chapter 6

**~2 days later (Monday)~**

**Tommy's POV**

Adam was doing better, I could tell. He was smiling and talking more and seemed a lot more cheerful. Ever since we shared that kiss at my house Saturday. But despite that, Adam and I weren't really together. He said he wasn't ready for that and I respected that of course. Did I want to be with him? Of course I did, but if he didn't want to yet, that was fine. So for now we were just friends (maybe with a couple benefits).

"Hey Tommy" someone called my name and I turned to see Cassidy jogging towards me

"Hey Cass. What's up?"

"Not much. But I'm wondering one thing, what the hell is up with Adam?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Well, he's different. In a good way. He's actually smiling and he's cheerful. Did something happen between you two?"

"Well….."

"Oh my god, it did! What happened? No wait, you don't have to tell me, it's not my business….but are you guys together now?" he whispered

I shook my head "He said he wasn't ready for a relationship yet, so I said that was fine, but I think we're a little more than friends"

Cassidy smiled a huge smile "I'm so happy for you guys! I haven't seen Adam this happy in years"

"Really?" I paused "Cass is there a reason why Adam said he wasn't ready to be in a relationship? Because he seemed fine but when I asked him, he said he couldn't. Am I just being paranoid?"

Cassidy's smile was gone now, and he suddenly seemed very interested in the floor

"Come on Cass, you can tell me, I won't tell anybody"

Cass shook his head "No, that's something that Adam is going to have to tell you himself. I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry it's fine"

"Give him some time" Cass said "Just show him that he can trust you, he'll come around eventually"

The bell rang then "I gotta go, I'll see you later Tommy" Cass said, and then he turned and walked away

"Bye Cass"

I sighed. So Adam had trust issues or something? What could be so bad that Cass wouldn't tell me, or that Adam won't tell me? I thought he did trust me…..maybe I was wrong. I walked into my English class and took my seat next to Adam. He turned and smiled at me "Hey Tommy" he said

"Hey Adam" I smiled back, he had the most amazing smile when he actually did smile

"Alright class listen up" the teacher called for the class to pay attention. There was a small kid with brown hair and big brown eyes standing next to the teacher. He had on black skinny jeans and I tight black shirt and he was wearing eyeliner. Well at least he didn't look like a complete asshole, actually he was kinda cute. "We have a new student" the teacher said "please make him feel welcome, this is Brad" Brad smiled at the class. The teacher turned toward him. "OK Brad, why don't you take the empty seat there?"

"Sure" Brad replied, he came and sat down in the desk in front of Adam's. I smiled a friendly smile at him and he smiled back. The teacher told us that we could just talk and chill out. He always did that when we had a new student.

"Hey Brad, I'm Tommy" I held my hand out and he shook it

"Nice to meet you Tommy" wow he had a voice even higher than Adam's. This school just got a little better.

He turned around then to face Adam. "What's your name?" he asked

"Oh, sorry, I'm Adam" Adam smiled at him and shook his hand

"So how are you liking this school so far?" I asked him

Brad shook his head "This school is like a freaking maze, I can't find anything!"

I laughed "I know how you feel; I couldn't find anything when I came here either"

He chuckled once then turned to face Adam again. I frowned a little, I didn't like the way he was looking at him. Ok, I know Adam and I aren't together, but we were more than 'just friends'. I had to remind myself that Brad didn't know about me and Adam, so I couldn't get mad at him. But I would have to set him straight later

**~later at lunch~**

Adam, Cassidy and I were sitting at our usual table "Hey can I sit with you guys?" a voice chirped. I looked up to see Brad.

"Sure" Cass said, and smiled at him

Brad smiled and took a seat next to Adam. I tried to pay attention to my food but I kept listening on Adam and Brad's conversation. Adam had asked him where he was from and now Brad was launched into a whole story about it. Adam seemed to be listening and Brad kept doing things like giggling and touching Adam's arm. I didn't like it, he was obviously flirting with him, but I wasn't going to say anything.

When lunch ended we all started walking to our classes together. Adam and Cassidy were walking a little bit ahead of me and Brad, engaged in their own conversation. I wanted to tell Brad that Adam was taken but I couldn't tell him that because Adam and I weren't together so I decided to just ask him if he liked him

"So" I said and turned to Brad "Do you like Adam?" I decided to just get straight to the point

Brad giggled "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seemed to be flirting with him a little"

"Well, I don't really know him, but he _is _really hot"

I had to keep myself from punching him

"Oh...ok I was just wondering" I said

Brad nodded "Well this is my class" he said stopping in front of the door to a classroom "See you later Tommy" he said and winked at me. What the fuck...?

**~after school~**

I stood against the wall, waiting for Adam. I was just gonna talk to Adam about Brad. Adam didn't seem to like him. Adam wouldn't like him right? He likes me…

"Hey Tommy" Adam came walking over to me

"Hey Adam, ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded and we walked to my car. We got in and I started to drive out of the parking lot.

"So what was up with you and Brad?" I asked him randomly

He looked over at me with a confused expression on his face "What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, I think he likes you, he was flirting with you like crazy"

Adam chuckled "I think that's just how he is" he paused "Wait…..you're not worried that I like him?"

I didn't say anything

"Tommy, I don't like Brad. You know I like you" he said

I smiled at him "you're right, I'm sorry, I was just being paranoid I guess"

"It's fine" he assured me "But I don't like him, you don't have anything to worry about" and as to prove his point he leaned over and pecked me on the lips

"Adam" I chuckled "Don't distract me, I have to drive"

He chuckled "Fine, I can wait"

I laughed and shook my head. When I pulled into his driveway and stopped the car, he leaned over to kiss me again. I turned and kissed him back. He reached over and grabbed me around the waist, pulling slightly. I got the hint and swung my leg over the counsel so that I was sitting on his lap. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and he let out a noise between a moan and a groan. He ran his hands down my thighs and this time I moaned. The kiss lasted for almost a minute, maybe more and then Adam's phone went off. Adam groaned and pulled away from me and took out his phone

It was a text from his dad, it read. 'What the hell are you doing out there? Get your ass in the house' Adam sighed

"I better get going" he said

I climbed off him and back into the driver's seat. It was a really good thing my car had tinted windows.

"See you tomorrow Adam" I said and leaned over to kiss him again

"Bye Tommy" he got out of the car and disappeared into his house

I sighed, after our little make out session in my car, I forgot all about Brad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adam's POV**

I walked out of my house and into Tommy's car

"Morning Adam" he smiled at me, he was cheerful today

"Morning" I mumbled

He looked at me for a moment "What's wrong? You don't look so good" he frowned at me

"Nothing, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night"

He looked like he wanted to ask more about it but he didn't, just nodded and pulled out of the driveway

**~several minutes later, at school~**

**Tommy's POV**

Adam and I were standing in the hallway before class waiting for Cassidy. Adam looked dead on his feet. I believed him about the no sleep thing because he looked like he hadn't slept in about 2 days. I wondered why though.

"Hey guys!" Cassidy came walking up to us

"Hey" I said

Cassidy looked over at Adam. He was leaning against the lockers, his eyes were closed

"Adam!" I nudged his shoulder

"Huh?" he lifted his head up "Oh, hey Cass"

Cassidy frowned "Didn't sleep?" he asked, a worried tone in his voice. Adam nodded and Cassidy frowned again, putting a hand on his shoulder. I wondered what that was about but before I could think more of it….

"Partyyyy!" I whipped around to see Brad running down the hallway toward us. He was getting closer and I realized that if he didn't slow down he would plow right into us, and it didn't look like he had any intentions of slowing down. Cassidy realized it too and ran in front of us and put his arms out.

As expected, Brad ran straight into Cassidy's arms, but Cassidy was a lot stronger so he didn't knock him over. Cassidy had a hold on Brad's arms, stopping him

"Brad! Calm down!"

Brad giggled "okay, okay, I'm calm, let go" he giggled again

Cassidy let him go "okay, now what's up" he chuckled

"I'm having a party! At my house, on Saturday!"

"Oh sweet! What kind of party?" I was always up for parties, especially if there was beer available

"Well, parents are out of town, my dad keeps the liquor cabinet unlocked, and I'm inviting people from my old town and this one!" he winked

"Awesome, I'm in!" Cassidy said

"I'm all for it" I said "Are you in Adam?"

Adam looked a little more awake now "Yeah, sounds fun" he smiled

"Sweet, we're in" I told Brad

Brad clapped his hands together and handed me a piece of paper

"Here's the address. Saturday at 8" he winked again, and skipped away

I laughed and shook my head

"This will be some party" I said to Adam and Cassidy

Cassidy nodded "Yeah it sure will"

Adam chuckled and agreed

The bell rang then signaling the start of class. We all said our goodbyes heading to class. I gave Adam a hug

"Don't fall asleep in class" I whispered in his ear

He chuckled "I'll try"

We said goodbye and turned to go to class. I walked to class thinking about Brad's party on Saturday. Knowing Brad, the party was going to be very interesting, especially since there was going to be some type of alcohol there. I was a little worried about Adam being there but I shoved that thought aside. I was going to be there with him and besides that, I didn't control his life. I couldn't tell him to not go if he wanted to anyway. I pushed the thought out of my mind. Yes, this party was going to be very interesting…


	8. Chapter 8 part one

**Adam's POV**

I walked out of my house and into Tommy's car

"Morning Adam" he smiled at me, he was cheerful today

"Morning" I mumbled

He looked at me for a moment "What's wrong? You don't look so good" he frowned at me

"Nothing, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night"

He looked like he wanted to ask more about it but he didn't, just nodded and pulled out of the driveway

**~several minutes later, at school~**

**Tommy's POV**

Adam and I were standing in the hallway before class waiting for Cassidy. Adam looked dead on his feet. I believed him about the no sleep thing because he looked like he hadn't slept in about 2 days. I wondered why though.

"Hey guys!" Cassidy came walking up to us

"Hey" I said

Cassidy looked over at Adam. He was leaning against the lockers, his eyes were closed

"Adam!" I nudged his shoulder

"Huh?" he lifted his head up "Oh, hey Cass"

Cassidy frowned "Didn't sleep?" he asked, a worried tone in his voice. Adam nodded and Cassidy frowned again, putting a hand on his shoulder. I wondered what that was about but before I could think more of it….

"Partyyyy!" I whipped around to see Brad running down the hallway toward us. He was getting closer and I realized that if he didn't slow down he would plow right into us, and it didn't look like he had any intentions of slowing down. Cassidy realized it too and ran in front of us and put his arms out.

As expected, Brad ran straight into Cassidy's arms, but Cassidy was a lot stronger so he didn't knock him over. Cassidy had a hold on Brad's arms, stopping him

"Brad! Calm down!"

Brad giggled "okay, okay, I'm calm, let go" he giggled again

Cassidy let him go "okay, now what's up" he chuckled

"I'm having a party! At my house, on Saturday!"

"Oh sweet! What kind of party?" I was always up for parties, especially if there was beer available

"Well, parents are out of town, my dad keeps the liquor cabinet unlocked, and I'm inviting people from my old town and this one!" he winked

"Awesome, I'm in!" Cassidy said

"I'm all for it" I said "Are you in Adam?"

Adam looked a little more awake now "Yeah, sounds fun" he smiled

"Sweet, we're in" I told Brad

Brad clapped his hands together and handed me a piece of paper

"Here's the address. Saturday at 8" he winked again, and skipped away

I laughed and shook my head

"This will be some party" I said to Adam and Cassidy

Cassidy nodded "Yeah it sure will"

Adam chuckled and agreed

The bell rang then signaling the start of class. We all said our goodbyes heading to class. I gave Adam a hug

"Don't fall asleep in class" I whispered in his ear

He chuckled "I'll try"

We said goodbye and turned to go to class. I walked to class thinking about Brad's party on Saturday. Knowing Brad, the party was going to be very interesting, especially since there was going to be some type of alcohol there. I was a little worried about Adam being there but I shoved that thought aside. I was going to be there with him and besides that, I didn't control his life. I couldn't tell him to not go if he wanted to anyway. I pushed the thought out of my mind. Yes, this party was going to be very interesting…


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**~Saturday-at the party~**

**Tommy's POV**

"THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW!" Cassidy screamed along with the song and jumped onto a nearby table. It had only been about an hour and he was already drunk off his ass. I never would have expected Cassidy to be such a partier, but I was dead wrong. As the song launched into the chorus, Cassidy stripped his jacket off and threw it in a random direction and started fist pumping

"THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW-OW-OW" a bunch of people that had gathered around him started cheering and fist pumping along with him. Someone handed him another bottle of beer and he tilted his head back downing half the bottle. People started cheering even louder

I was watching this whole scene from a couple feet away. I was leaning against a counter. I was only on my second beer, not enough to get me drunk. I really didn't want to do anything embarrassing or stupid, but I was willing to get a little tipsy, just not wasted.

I had lost Adam and was looking around trying to find him. Someone grabbed ahold of my arm suddenly and pulled me into the fist pumping crowd. If I was going to get into this, I was going to need more beer. I threw my head back, downing the rest of the bottle in my hand. A wave of dizziness washed over me then suddenly I felt like I just drank a gallon of red bull. I started fist pumping along with the crowd, just not giving a shit. It had been too long since I've been to a party.

**Adam's POV**

I was sitting at a table next to Brad, both of us sipping on a beer. Neither of us were drunk, we were just talking. I wasn't much of a drinker. I wasn't the type to get wasted and make a complete fool of myself. I had underestimated Brad though. I had expected him to be drunk at the beginning of the party, but he was still only on his first beer. He had pulled me away from the crazy crowd a little while ago

"Wow, this party is getting pretty nuts" he commented

I chuckled "Um yeah…wait is that Cassidy?"

Cassidy was fist pumping on a table singing along to "Blow" by Kesha at the top of his lungs. There was a huge crowd surrounding him, cheering and fist pumping along with him.

Brad bursted out laughing "Oh my god, someone likes to party"

I shook my head. This shouldn't surprise me, Cassidy didn't get to let loose very often, so when he did, look out

"Hey, your beer's empty. Want another?" Brad asked me

"Yeah, sure" I said, handing him my empty bottle

"Be right back"

He tossed our empty bottles in the garbage and went into the kitchen to get more. He returned carrying two plastic cups and handing one to me.

"I had to close up the liquor cabinet so they wouldn't completely empty it out, but the punch is spiked" he explained and winked at me

I laughed and took a sip of the 'punch'

The song eventually changed and "Hold It Against Me" started blasting out of Brad's iPod dock.

Cassidy had gotten off the table and was now shirtless and dancing with the rest of the crowd.

"I love this song!" Brad said "Wanna go dance?" he asked me

I chuckled "Sure"

I downed the rest of my punch and followed Brad out onto the dance floor. Or the living room floor that people made a dance floor out of. We danced for a little while and I started to feel a little dizzy but high at the same time. That punch must have been stronger than I thought.

Brad and I were both starting to get a little carried away. He was grinding against me, back to front, and my hands were on his hips. I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing, but still, it was just dancing. Brad turned around and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped but then kissed him back. He was a really good kisser. He moved down to my neck and ran his hands up my shirt. I gasped and threw my head back because what he was doing felt really good. He moved his hands to rest on my hips and lifted his head back up. "Do I make you feel better than Tommy?" he said into my ear

The music was so loud and I couldn't even remember where I was. I didn't really comprehend what he just said but I moaned because whispering in my ear was a huge turn on for me. He pressed his lips to mine again and I wasn't sure, but I think he just put his hands down my pants. That was proven correct when he squeezed my ass. Which hurt, but in a good way. I gasped and threw my head back again

"Come on baby, let's take this upstairs" he whispered in my ear. I moaned, again from the whispering in my ear. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. But I fell over my feet. I couldn't even walk in a straight line. Brad chuckled and put my arm around his neck and wrapped one of his arms around my waist.

With a lot of effort, we finally got upstairs. I still had no clue what I was doing or what was going on. All I knew was that I hadn't been this wasted in a long time, and it felt great. Brad led me through a door and I heard a slam. He grabbed my hand again and threw me down. I gasped because I thought I was going to fall on my ass, but I landed on something really soft instead

"Ooh, soft" I said and started giggling. Brad laughed too. Whatever I was laying on suddenly felt cold against my back. I still didn't know what was going on, but I liked it.

**Tommy's POV**

The dancing had calmed down a little and I was back to looking for Adam. There were still people dancing and making out on the floor. Where the fuck was Adam? As I was looking for him, I suddenly ran into a problem, I really had to go to the bathroom

I wandered upstairs because that's where bathrooms usually were right? When I walked up the stairs, I saw three doors. One closed and two open. I found the bathroom, which was in the middle of the two rooms. I was about to go in, when I heard giggling coming from the room that had the door closed. I didn't think anything of it until I heard a giggle that sounded a lot like….Adam!

Wait, no. No way. Adam wouldn't. But I had to be sure. I was a curious cat, remember?

I cautiously opened the door, expecting to see some guy and girl doing who knows what. But what I saw wasn't that at all.

Adam was lying on the bed in the middle of the room, he was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open. Brad was on top of him, also shirtless and kissing Adam's neck. I just stood there for a moment with my mouth open.

Brad had lifted his head and looked in the door way when he heard the door open. He looked over and saw me standing there, and he smirked.


	10. Chapter 9

**Brad's POV**

I leaned down to kiss Adam's neck once again, and again he moaned and bucked his hips up into mine. I chuckled; I couldn't believe how easy this had been. Half a hit of ecstasy in his drink and he was fucked out of his mind. And ok, I am so not a rapist or anything; honestly I didn't think giving him HALF a hit would fuck him up this much. But it did, and he was all over me, what was I supposed to do?

Plus, it's not like he's taken, he and that Tommy kid aren't even together, Cassidy told me! What did he see in that Tommy kid anyway? He was a little annoying shit, I didn't like him. Adam was way too hot for a little shit like Tommy. But I put up with him so he wouldn't get suspicious, you know that saying: 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer'? Well yeah, that's what I was doing.

I told him I didn't like Adam but of course I did! Duh, who wouldn't? And after this, I was sure Adam was going to leave Tommy. Trust me; he won't want Tommy after this. I chuckled again and leaned down to kiss Adam again, when the door opened. What the actual fuck? I looked over and saw none other than Tommy himself, and I had to smirk.

**Tommy's POV**

"What the fuck is going on here?" I yelled. I couldn't fucking believe this! How could Adam do this? He told me he didn't like Brad! Tears started forming in my eyes but I blinked them back quickly because the anger I was feeling, mostly towards Brad, was overwhelming me more than the hurt.

"Well, let's see here. Adam and I were just ready to have some fun before you walked in and rudely interrupted us" Brad said, glaring at me

I looked at Adam then, his eyes were closed and he seemed to not even be aware that I had come into the room. That's when it hit me: he was totally wasted! Or drugged, one of the two. Ok now I was going to fuck Brad up

"Get the fuck off of him!" I yelled storming over to Brad

Brad turned to face me and laughed "You're not the boss of me. He's not yours Tommy, last time I checked"

I glared at him with my fists clenched. Brad FINALLY got off of Adam and stood up to face me. It was the first time we had actually stood face to face. I realized we were about the same height, but I was a little bigger than him size-wise. I wondered who would win if we actually started to fight.

"Once again, Adam isn't yours, and this is my house, so I suggest you get out of here before I make you get out" Brad snarled at me

I laughed once "What are you gonna do? Look at you and look at me. You wanna fight? Fine, let's go because either I'm gonna win or it's gonna be a pretty close tie"

Brad was about to say something else, when some guy came bursting through the bedroom door. "Yo, Brad! I would get your ass back downstairs if I were you, someone just punched a hole right through the ceiling!"

Brad stared at him wide eyed "Oh fuck!" he turned to face me again "This isn't over Ratliff"

And with that, he turned to follow the guy out the door

I ran to the door and closed it, then turned to face Adam. His eyes were open now, but he still looked unaware and unfocused. I sat down next to him on the bed and grabbed onto his arms. "Come on Adam, get up"

I pulled him into a sitting position, but he only fell forward against my chest. He looked up at me. "Tommyyy, I wanna….fuck" he slurred, then burst into a fit of giggles

"No way, you're way too fucked up" I said and tried to make him sit up again but he wouldn't budge. Ok, this was not good. How was I supposed to get him out of here, out the door, and out to the car when I couldn't even get him into a sitting position?

"Come onn" he slurred

"No Adam" I grunted and pushed him up with all my strength, but instead of going into a sitting position like I had hoped, he fell backwards so that he was lying down again. He burst into another fit of giggles, and then his eyes closed again.

"Adam?" I shook his shoulder gently, but then realized he was out cold. Well, that was better than him being awake and begging to fuck. Sure I liked him a lot, but I wasn't going to take advantage of him. But what the hell was I supposed to do now? I couldn't get him out of Brad's room and out to the car by myself, and Cassidy was probably too wasted to function by this point.

I guess I would have to wait out here until Adam woke up, it's not like I had a choice. And Brad was probably too worried about the hole in the ceiling to come back in here for a while.

I laid down next to Adam, I didn't want to leave him for fear that Brad would come back and I wouldn't notice. I sighed; Adam was going to be majorly fucked up when he woke up. I had a feeling Brad did something, probably spiked his drink or something like that. I wanted to pound his face in, but that would have to wait until Adam was able to function properly again. But I wondered what Brad had given him. It was probably better that I didn't know though, because I would probably run out to kick Brad's ass right then and there.

Right now, Adam was my main concern. He was going to feel like shit when he woke up, and that's why I would be right here next to him.

Next morning was going to be interesting….


	11. Chapter 10

**Tommy's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to meet the annoying morning sun. I groaned and put my arm over my eyes. I slowly removed it to get used to the light. I looked around and after having a brief 'where the fuck am I' moment, I remembered that I was in Brad's room, or some room in Brad's house. I looked over at the digital clock next to the bed, it read 9 AM. I groaned again.

Suddenly I felt a movement next to me, and then I remembered: Adam! I looked over, Adam was fidgeting and it looked like he was going to wake up soon. Sure enough a couple moments later he slowly opened his eyes.

**Adam's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly; I realized I was in an unfamiliar place. Where the fuck am I? I also realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt. What the fuck? I sat up quickly, only to realize that I had a pounding headache. I groaned and put my hand to my forehead

"Adam! Hey, lay down, relax" i heard a voice say next to me. I slowly looked over. Tommy was sitting on the bed next to me

"Tommy? What the….what happened? Where the fuck am I?" I looked around….then put it all together. The bedroom, the bed, me being shirtless, me and Tommy! Oh shit!

"Oh my god, did we…?"

"No! Adam no, nothing happened, you're fine" he explained trying to reassure me

I relaxed slightly and started thinking. A lot of good that was, my mind came up blank, I didn't remember shit.

"Tommy, what the hell happened last night?" I asked. Please be able to give me some answers Tommy, I prayed to myself.

"Well….what do you remember?" he asked

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well…..i remember coming to Brad's party with you and Cass, having a beer and talking with Brad, dancing a little…that's about it"

He nodded. "Why? Did anything else happen?" I asked, the panic back in my voice

"Well…." He hesitated

"Tommy!" I grabbed onto his arm "Tommy please you have to tell me! Everything! I don't remember anything that happened last night and to be perfectly honest I'm a little scared. Did I do something stupid? Did I…." Oh shit, there were so many possibilities.

"Adam calm down" he put his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me down again so that I was laying down all the way. "Look, I'm going to tell you everything I know okay?"

I nodded, and he went on. "Well, a little while after we got here, I kind of lost you. You went off somewhere, I'm not sure. Cassidy got drunk off his ass and was dancing on a table, and people started to pull me into the crowd, so I joined in with the dancing. After that calmed down, I went off to try and find you again. I came upstairs and heard laughing from one of the bedrooms. It sounded a lot like you so I went to check it out…"

I raised my eyebrows for him to go on. He took a deep breath then continued "I walked in on you and Brad making out on the bed, and…..I'm pretty sure it was going somewhere….else"

My eyes opened wide, really wide. I jumped off the bed, again to fast. I stood there holding my head for a couple seconds, then looked at Tommy

"Oh my god, me and Brad? We didn't do…that did we? Oh shit! Shit, you must hate me!" I buried my face in my hands

"Adam, it's okay" Tommy walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder

"You and Brad didn't do anything; I walked in and stopped him before he could. You were totally wasted Adam, I don't know if you had too much to drink or if Brad or someone else gave you something, but you had no idea what was going on. He wanted to take advantage of you; he would have if I hadn't come in. You didn't do anything wrong Adam, he knew you were drunk; he shouldn't have done what he did. This is his fault, not yours"

I knew Tommy was right. I obviously didn't know what was going on because I couldn't even remember coming to the room with Brad! And I couldn't believe Brad had done that. I mean, I knew he liked me, but to go as far as to take advantage of someone? I was pissed, thoughts were running through my head rapidly. My head started to pound again, I groaned and leaned on the dresser for support so I wouldn't fall over

Tommy gasped and ran over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and holding me steady. "Come on, we need to get you home"

I nodded weekly. I got my shirt back on then he put my arm around his neck and put his arm around my waist. We walked out the door and down the stairs. He was practically dragging me. My eyes were half closed and I could barely move my feet. I felt like shit and just really hoped I didn't puke all over Tommy, that would suck.

**Tommy's POV**

We finally made it downstairs; I practically had to drag Adam down. It was quite the scene. People were passed out all over the place: on the floor, on the couches, on tables. There were plastic cups and beer bottles all over the floor. There was a freaking hole in the ceiling. 'Ha! Have fun fixing that one Brad' I thought to myself. Looking around I actually spotted Cassidy. He was laying half on the couch and half on the floor. His head and arms and upper body were on the couch, while the other half of him was sitting on the floor. Honestly, I would have taken a picture if I wasn't trying to keep Adam from falling over.

I would have to get to Cassidy after I got Adam in the car; because there was absolutely no way I would be able to get them both outside at the same time.

With a lot of effort, Adam and I made it out the door and I got him into the car, in the passenger seat. I figured Cassidy would need the backseat more.

"Just lay back and relax, I'll be right back" I told Adam. He nodded weakly and then leaned back and closed his eyes.

I went back in the house and over to Cassidy.

"Cass?" I shook his shoulder gently

"Hmmm?" he groaned looking up at me "Tommy?"

"Yeah, come on, party's over, its morning"

He nodded. I helped him stand up and put his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist like I had done with Adam. He was a little easier to get out the door then Adam was, he was stumbling but at least he could move his feet. We got outside by the car, when he stopped.

"Tommy! Get off!" he shoved my arms off him. I was confused but I backed away, then he leaned over and puked in the grass. Now I understood why he wanted me off of him. Thank you Cassidy, for being so courteous.

"You okay?" I asked him once he was done emptying his stomach. He nodded "I'm okay, I'm done….for now, just take me home"

I nodded and helped him lay down in the backseat of the car. Then I went around to the front, got in, and started to drive. Well, at least one good thing had happened this morning, we hadn't run into Brad. I briefly wondered why he wasn't there, but then realized I didn't care.

After a little while of driving, I reached Cassidy's house. He slowly sat up and got out of the car. It took him about 5 minutes and a lot of effort but he did it. "Thanks Tommy" he said

"Anytime, see you at school tomorrow" I smiled at him. He groaned again and walked into his house. I chuckled and looked over at Adam

"Do you wanna go to your place or mine?" I asked him

"Yours please. I can't deal with mine right now"

I nodded in understanding and took him to my house. It took a lot of effort and patience but I finally got him into the house and up into my bedroom. I helped him lay down on my bed

"Just relax, I'll go get you some Tylenol" I told him

I went to the bathroom and got him Tylenol and a glass of water, which he took gratefully. After that I just laid there with him, both of us waiting for his headache to subside. After about an hour, he was starting to feel a little better. He looked over at me then randomly asked "Are you mad at me?"

I looked over at him shocked "No! Of course not! Why would I be mad?"

He looked down "Well you know, me getting wasted, almost sleeping with Brad, that whole thing"

I sighed "Adam for the last time that wasn't your fault, I'm not mad. Well, I'm mad at Brad but that's a different story"

He didn't say anything for a moment then he spoke again "Thank you"

"For what?" I asked him

"For coming when you did. I would have never been able to forgive myself if I had actually slept with Brad. I could never forgive myself if I betrayed you like that"

I ran my hand across his cheek and he leaned into my touch "None of that matters. All that matters is that nothing happened and you and I are still the way we were before, nothing's changed. We all do stupid shit at parties, but at least you don't have anything to regret…..I still think Brad gave you something, you were acting horny as fuck" his eyes opened wide. Oops, that one slipped out

"What do you mean?" he looked up at me with panic filled eyes

I laughed "Well, you kind of begged me to fuck"

He groaned and buried his face into the pillow "Shit, I'm really sorry Tommy"

I laughed again "Hey, don't worry about it, we all tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up" I quoted 'The Hangover.' He laughed and nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right on that one"

We looked into each other's eyes for a couple seconds, and then I leaned down to press my lips to his. I pulled away after a couple seconds and we looked into each other's eyes, then I said it. The three words that I've been wanting to say for weeks "I love you Adam"

He looked at me in shock "W-What?"

Sure Adam and I have said 'I love you' over text and stuff but that wasn't the same. First off, it was over text and second, it was more of a friendly 'I love you'. You know how you tell your best friends that you love them? You're saying you love them as a friend, not that you're _in love_ with them. And that's what me and Adam have been doing, but now I realized more than ever that I really did love him, as in _love_, love him.

"I said I love you Adam. I've been wanting to say that for weeks, but I've been scared to. But when I first saw you with Brad, I was so hurt. I've never felt that way before. It made me realize that I never want to lose you. I can't lose you, I love you"

He looked at me with tears in his eyes, if I wasn't mistaken it looked like he wanted to say it back to me. I decided to try to help him along with that.

"Do you love me Adam?" I asked him

"I…" he hesitated

"Adam, listen to me. I know something happened between you and the last person you were with. I don't know what that is, and you don't have to tell me until you're ready. But I'm not him. I would never hurt you; it would kill me if I did. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met in my life, I want to be with you and I'll wait to be with you for as long as I have to, I don't care. I just want you to know that I care about you so much, and I do love you. I honestly and truly do"

A single tear ran down his face. I gave him another look, asking him without saying anything, if he loved me too.

"I do" he whispered, so soft I barely heard him

I tilted his chin up so that he was looking me in the eyes

"What was that?" I asked him smiling.

"I….I love you Tommy"

I smiled the biggest smile I have ever smiled in my life and leaned in to kiss him again. The kiss was filled with nothing but passion and love. When I pulled away he was crying. "Don't cry" I said softly, wiping his tears away with my thumb

He shook his head "I'm crying because I'm happy"

I laughed in relief and embraced him in a huge bear hug. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for at least a minute, until he slowly started to lie back, pulling me down with him. We just lay there looking into each other's eyes, our arms wrapped around each other. After a while I spoke. "Are you scared?" I asked him "I don't want you to be scared." I still didn't know what had happened between Adam and his ex but whatever happened had definitely made Adam afraid to love someone again, that I could tell.

Adam shook his head "I was. That's why I never said it before. After…..what happened about a year ago, I was so afraid to ever love anyone again, to trust anyone. He did that to me. I was so afraid that a repeat of what happened would happen again." He looked at me then, right into my eyes. "If that were to happen again…I wouldn't be able to handle it, I couldn't take it. I was barely able to handle it when it happened a year ago"

I got the hint, I understood what he was saying, and I got tears in my eyes

"I told you that I'm not like him, I would never do anything to hurt you. I wouldn't' be able to live with myself if I did" I paused and he nodded in understanding. I spoke again "If you don't mind me asking…what changed your mind"

"My mind isn't entirely changed, there's still that little bit of fear in me. But when I was totally wasted at that party and had no idea what was going on, and I asked you for sex…..you refused. You refused because you didn't want to take advantage of me. Hell, we could have fucked and I wouldn't even remember! If that doesn't show trust, then I don't know what does"

He looked me in the eyes again and I spoke "You can trust me with anything Adam. And I really feel like if you told me what happened between you and your ex, it could expand our trust even more. But I want you to wait until you're ready. You don't have to tell me anything right now if you're not comfortable. But I want you to know that when you're ready, no matter what time that is, I'll be here to listen"

"Thank you Tommy, I know you're right. I will tell you in time, just not today, you deserve to know but right now I'm tired and we have school tomorrow" he smiled and I nodded

"Then I guess we better go to sleep" I pulled the blanket over us and wrapped my arms around him again and leaned up to kiss him again. He kissed me back and after about 2 minutes I pulled away and buried my face in his chest. He leaned down and rested his chin on top of my head and kissed my hair

"Goodnight Tommy" he whispered

"Goodnight Adam, I love you"

"I love you too"


	12. Chapter 11

**Tommy's POV**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my damn alarm clock. Adam groaned next to me

"Turn it off!" he put his hands over his ears to block it out. Even though it was 5:30 in the fucking morning, I had to laugh. I reached over and felt around the night stand until I found the button to turn the damn thing off.

"There" I said sitting up. I shook Adam's arm "Wake up sleepy head"

I got a groan in response. I sighed and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. He smiled but didn't open his eyes. I sighed again "Fine, then I guess you leave me no choice." I tickled him once on his side. He yelped and sat up "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up" he said, laughing.

I laughed too. "Come on, we gotta get ready"

**Adam's POV**

About an hour and a half later Tommy and I were ready and heading to school. He parked in the school parking lot and we went into the school. Unfortunately we had gotten there a little late so I had to say bye to him right away. "See you 3rd period" he said giving me a hug.

As I walked through the halls, by myself, things seemed pretty normal; it was a good thing hangovers only lasted one day.

After wandering through the halls for a couple seconds, I noticed something was a little off. Something like everyone was fucking staring at me.

At first I didn't think much of it until someone said "Hey Lambert, found a new boy toy already huh? Impressive."

I looked over to see a guy smirking at me. I think I recognized him from somewhere but I wasn't sure where. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. He just looked at me and smirked again then walked away. Okay…what the fuck was that about?

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate with a text. I took it out; it was a text from my friend Monte. That was weird because I barely talked to that guy anymore and we never text. I hit the 'view now' button. It was a forwarded text. It said: _'Holy shit dude, did you hear Adam Lambert and Brad Bell hooked up at Brad's party on Saturday? Getting around! Lol.'_

My eyes opened wide. What the actual fuck? I looked at the text again. There was no way of knowing who originally sent the text because it was forwarded, and it had to have been forwarded at least 50 times. So that's why everyone was staring at me! Whoever started this had gotten it spread around the school fast!

"Adam!" someone called my name. I looked over to see Tommy jogging towards me. "Adam you gotta see this!" he held up his phone in front of me. It didn't take me long to figure out that he had gotten the same text that was forwarded to me a couple minutes ago.

"I know!" I yelled. "I just got the same fucking text less than a minute ago. It's all over the school. Who the fuck started this?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out" he said looking around. I looked around too and spotted none other than Brad. He was standing against the wall, holding his phone and smiling. And when he saw that I was looking at him he smiled even bigger. My eyes opened wide and my mouth dropped slightly.

"Adam what's…?" Tommy started to say but then followed my gaze over to Brad. His expression turned from curiosity to surprise then to anger.

"You son of a bitch" he yelled storming over to Brad. "It wasn't enough for you to almost take advantage of him, but now you have to spread it around the whole school too?" he yelled. Shit, he was pissed.

"Um, excuse me" Brad said looking innocent. "Who says it was me who started it?"

"Who the fuck else could it be?"

Brad just shrugged "I dunno, could have been your 'boyfriend'" he said putting air quotes around 'boyfriend.' "Because the way he was moaning it sure seemed like he enjoyed it"

That did it for Tommy. He swung his fist and made direct contact with Brad's nose. Brad cried out and everyone, including me, gasped and stared at them.

"My nose!" Brad screamed "You mother fucker, I'll fuck you up!" he went to take a swing at Tommy, but someone held him back. It was Cassidy, along with the assistant principal who was running towards the scene

"Brad stop! It's not worth it, stop" Cassidy said, holding him back. This wasn't hard for Cassidy to do, considering he's probably about 20 pounds heavier than Brad. Brad finally stopped struggling.

"What is going on here?" the assistant principal finally made it to the scene. His face was red with rage.

"He punched me in the fucking nose!" Brad exclaimed, pointing to Tommy

"He fucking deserved it!" Tommy shouted

"Both of you watch your language!" He looked around at all of the students and at me standing by Tommy and Cassidy who was still holding onto Brad.

"The rest of you go to class, you four stay" he said. The five of us stood there until everyone else made their way to class. "All of you can follow me down to the principal's office. Brad, stop by the nurse first"

He started walking ahead of us, and we followed.

**Cassidy's POV**

I followed after Brad down to the nurse. The assistant principal had asked me to, to make sure he was okay. This situation was so fucked up, for me anyway. I wasn't sure whose side to take. Adam was my best friend, he had been for six years, but I had really taken a liking to Brad. He was so sweet and adorable and to be completely honest, I had a little crush on him. But he liked Adam, so I kind of lost my confidence there. And sure he had made some bad decisions the past couple days, but he wasn't a bad guy.

I walked into the nurse's office to see Brad sitting in a chair holding an ice pack to his nose, which was slightly swollen.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked him

He nodded "Just hurts like a bitch"

I sat down next to him. "Why did you spread that rumor?" I asked him

He looked at me and shrugged. "I don't even know. I was just pissed. You know, every time I like someone, someone or something is always in the way. I've done nothing but hook up in my life because I can never have an actual relationship with someone"

I looked at him shocked "I didn't know you were the kind of person that was into serious relationships"

"Yeah, shocker. That's what everyone says" he said. "I mean, I can't blame them for saying it, but that's not really me, not all the way anyway"

I looked at him "Well sometimes I think you just have to open your eyes. There are some guys out there who are perfectly willing to be in a relationship with you"

He snorted "Yeah? Like who?"

I didn't say anything. I looked around the room. The blinds were closed and there was no one else in here. I stood up and made sure the door was locked. I looked back over at Brad who was looking at me confused.

I walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Like me" I said and pressed my lips to his. He gasped, which only let me put my tongue in his mouth. We made out for at least a minute before I pulled away. He looked at me shocked.

"You? You like me?" he asked

I nodded "I have for a while. But you liked Adam, so I was afraid to say anything"

He smiled "You know, I think if this is the case, then I can accept the fact that Adam's taken."

I smiled "Good. Because there's nothing in the way with me and you. So what do you say Brad? How about going out with me?"

He smiled and laughed "I say yes"

I gave him a huge hug. We were about to kiss again when there was a knock on the door. I pulled away from Brad and ran over to open it. The nurse was standing there

"Sorry about that" I told her "I didn't know I had locked the door"

She nodded "It's fine. You two can go down to the principal's now. I think he wants to talk to you and the other two"

Fuck, now we had to go deal with the principal and Adam and Tommy. This was going to be awkward.

**A/N: ok, in case you were wondering why i got all these chapters uploaded at once. it's because this story has been on my deviantart account for a while and i decided to publish it here too. so updates from now on won't be AS quick, but they'll still be regular lol.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Tommy's POV**

To sum it all up, the meeting in the principal's office was fucked up. Brad and I both got off with a warning because Cassidy had fucking stood up for Brad and Adam had stood up for me. So there were two people on Brad's side and two people on my side, so the principal was torn. Therefore he let us both off with a warning. Some justice system this school has. But why the fuck had Cassidy stood up for Brad? I thought he was on our side. Brad deserved to be punished, for what he did to Adam. But I suppose I was lucky since I punched him, but I didn't regret _that_ at all.

Adam and I walked out into the school hallway. There were still 4 periods left in the day and of course the principal demanded we go to class. "Well, I'm glad that went over well" Adam spoke.

I snorted "Yeah, Brad just gets away with all that he did"

Adam shrugged "Hey, he apologized. I don't think it'll happen again. Everything seems to be okay now"

This time I shrugged "It's weird; all of a sudden Brad's suddenly not a complete asshole, and Cassidy stands up for him. What was that about anyway?"

"Who knows, I'm just glad that this is over with." With that Adam turned to walk down the hall towards his class, waving goodbye to me. I sighed and turned to walk to my class, when I spotted Cassidy walking down the hall a couple feet ahead of me.

Was it really my business to ask him what was up between him and Brad? Whatever, I'm doing it.

"Cass!" I yelled his name as quietly as possible. He heard me and turned around. He had panic written in his eyes. He turned slightly, looking like he was about to run away but decided against it and just stood there until I caught up to him.

"Look, I know what you're gonna say" he said, once I approached him. "Look Tommy, Brad's really not a bad guy, he just made some bad decisions. He's actually really sweet…..and nice…..and cool" his eyes got a faraway look in them, and then it hit me. _No fucking way._

"No fucking way! You like Brad?" He blushed and looked down. "Yeah. And he likes me too, so we're kind of…..together"

My eyes widened in shock. "But look what he did to me and Adam! He almost broke us up! How can you be on _his _side?"

"Tommy, you don't know him okay. He's really not a bad guy, like I said, he just made some bad decisions. He promised it won't happen again, he's really sorry, so can't you just let it go? You know I haven't been with anyone in like two years, now I finally found someone that I really like, and you're gonna be against it?"

My mouth dropped slightly open in shock. I had no idea that Cassidy even liked Brad, let alone liked him _this _much. I haven't even known Cassidy for very long but he was a nice guy, and we had really bonded over the past couple months. I could tell he really like Brad, so who was I to try to get in between that? Maybe Brad really was an okay guy; maybe we just needed to give him another chance. Everyone deserves a second chance right? I sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry Cass. I've always believed that everyone deserves a second chance, so I guess I'll give Brad that chance. And I do want you to be happy."

Cass smiled at me. "Thanks Tommy. You won't regret it, I already talked to him and he said he was gonna apologize to you and Adam. Oh and, I am happy. I gotta go, I'll see you later Tommy"

With that, he turned and walked away. I smiled after him. I really hope this goes over as well as I planned.

**~after school~**

I leaned against the wall, waiting for Adam after school. "Hey Tommy!" he came up behind me, making me jump about five feet in the air.

"Adam! You scared the shit out of me!" I said laughing

He laughed "I know, that's what I was trying to do" he smirked. I gave him a playful shove on the shoulder and he laughed again. I could honestly listen to his laugh all day….

"Adam! Tommy!" someone called both our names. We turned to see Cassidy jogging toward us, followed by Brad.

"Hey Cass. Brad." Adam smiled a half smile. Brad sighed and stepped in front of Cassidy.

"Look guys, I'm just gonna say it….I'm sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have done it and it was wrong. But I don't like you anymore Adam" he said with a joking tone in his voice and he intertwined his hand with Cassidy's and Cassidy smiled down at him. Adam looked at their hands wide eyed, but before he could say anything, Brad spoke again. "Anyway, I'm really sorry Adam. Forgive me?"

Adam sighed "I'm just glad this whole thing is over, and the drama is over. I forgive you."

Brad and Cass both smiled and Brad turned to me

"Fine, I forgive you too" I said. Brad smiled bigger.

"So….are you two like….together?" Adam asked, looking at Brad and Cassidy's hands, which were still intertwined.

"Oh! Right, I forgot to tell you Adam" Cassidy said. "Yeah, we're together. I've liked him since I met him, but I was too much of a chicken shit to say it. But I'm glad that I did." He smiled at Brad.

Brad's face lit up "Aww, I'm glad you did too"

"Okay, okay we get the idea" Adam said laughing. Everyone started laughing.

"Well, we're gonna go. Catch you guys later" Cassidy said, and dragged Brad by the hand towards his car, Brad giggling like crazy the whole way.

Adam laughed and shook his head. "You gotta admit, they're pretty cute together"

I laughed "I certainly can't deny that"

I drove Adam to his house after that and kissed him goodbye. "See you tomorrow." I told him. "Are you sure you can't stay with me a little while longer?" I asked, doing my signature pout that Adam loved so much.

He smiled. "No, unfortunately. My mom told me to get my ass home, apparently they wanna talk to me and my brother about something important" he shrugged.

"Okay, well, have fun with that" I told him

"Yeah, I will" he said sarcastically. I laughed and drove away once he was inside his house.

I smiled all the way home. Things were finally okay with everyone. No more drama, nothing else to stand in the way of me and Adam. It was just us. Cassidy was happy, Brad changed, and me and Adam were happier than ever. Nothing else could go wrong.

**A/N: so there's only two more chapters left of this story, but there will be a sequel, which i've been planning for a while. so yeah, please R&R! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Adam's POV**

I walked in my house wondering what the hell could be so important that my parents wanted to talk about and had wanted me home extra early. When I walked in I didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I called

"In here" came my mom's voice from the kitchen. I made my way into the kitchen where I saw my mom, dad and Neil all seated around the dining room table. None of them looked all too happy. Mom and dad both had grim expressions on their faces and Neil looked positively pissed off. I don't think they noticed that I had walked into the room though because Neil spoke like I wasn't even there.

"I'm not moving!"

I gasped. His words hit me like a ton of bricks. Moving? No! They can't.

"Moving?" I finally spoke. Mom, dad and Neil all jerked their heads up to look at me. I had a shocked expression on my face. My dad looked at Neil exasperated, and then spoke.

"We wanted to tell you earlier Adam. We never had a chance, you're always with that Tommy kid….anyway, I got a job transfer and they're sending me to San Francisco. Staying in here in San Diego would be too far away."

"B-But, no! We can't move. Can't you see that I'm finally happy? I made a bunch of new friends and now you're just gonna take that all away?"

Ok, so I hadn't made a bunch of new friends. But they couldn't make me leave Tommy! Even if my dad really did get transferred, I knew they were happy about it because it would mean I was away from him.

"I'm sorry Adam" my dad said, not sounding very sorry at all. "That's the way it is. We're moving in a week."

"A week? Why so soon?"

"Your last day of school is in 2 days, say goodbye to everyone before that. I told you that we wanted to tell you earlier, we never got the chance"

'Bullshit' I wanted to say. But I didn't. Instead I got tears in my eyes that threatened to overflow and turned and all but ran up the stairs into my room before they could. I didn't know what to do so I just sat down on the edge of my bed. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't stop the tears that were now flowing over.

I cried because all these years of living here in crappy San Diego, I had been miserable. Only having one friend and never having a good relationship with anyone. And after 17 years I had finally found someone that I loved. Someone that was perfect in every way. Someone who made me smile and laugh and forget and just enjoy life, something that I haven't done in what seemed like forever. Someone who took away all the pain I was feeling and made me love again after I thought I never would.

And now that was all going to be taken away from me.

I don't know how long I sat there and cried. Thinking of Tommy and how perfect he was and how much I loved him. But after a while it seemed like I just couldn't cry anymore. I wiped my face with the back of my hands, getting black all over them from my eye makeup that had run down my face.

I looked around my room and my eyes landed on my notebook that was sitting on my dresser. I picked it up and flipped through the pages. They were all filled with song lyrics that I had written. Some were my own, some weren't. I could remember the day I wrote or started writing every single one of them.

I flipped through again and stopped on a page near the end. It was a song I had started writing before I even met Tommy. But after I met him, the song somehow became about him. Looking at the beginning, the part I wrote before I met him, it seemed like it was about him from the very beginning. But it couldn't have been, I hadn't even known he existed. Strange how music can work.

The song expressed everything Tommy was to me. Our lives and what we went through. At least it did to me. I had planned on showing him for the longest time but never had the guts to do it. I didn't really know why. Maybe I was afraid he would laugh or think it sucked. I didn't know. But one thing I did know was that I could express what I was feeling in words way better than I could verbally. I had always been like that; it was why I was so good at writing songs. No matter what I felt; pain, happiness, hurt, I could always write a song about it and express that feeling in that song.

When I first start writing a song, I always think it sucks. But looking back on the ones I wrote in the past and remembering how I felt when I was writing it, I realized that they were actually good, I liked them. I felt something that I didn't remember ever feeling: confidence.

And at that moment, I knew what I wanted to do. There were so many things I wanted to say to Tommy before I left. But they were the things that I probably wouldn't be able to say in person. I had never been a 'tell everyone your feelings' person, even if it was Tommy. So I ripped a blank piece of paper out of my notebook and started writing. I wrote everything I felt and everything I wanted to say. When I felt like I was done, I turned the paper over. I didn't even want to look at it or read what I had written. I felt like somehow that would make me rip up the paper and never be able to tell Tommy what I wanted to tell him. I dug out an envelope and put the letter in there along with the song I had written.

I would give it to him the day I left, the last moment I saw him. I had two days but I didn't want to tell him on the first day, at least not right away. I was going to take him somewhere and we were going to spend our second to last day together happy and then I would break it to him.

At first I felt like I was being over dramatic, but the nagging question kept repeating in my head and stabbing me right in the heart.

'What if I never see him again?'

I knew that was highly unlikely. We had cellphones and internet and we would both be 18 in a couple months. But he would turn 18 three months before me and who knew where he would go. I knew how bad he wanted to get out so he could move to a different state for all I know. I didn't know where I would end up either. Maybe Tommy would become some famous guitar player and forget all about me or maybe he would forget about me regardless...

The possibilities were endless and as much as I hoped and prayed that we would see each other again once we were both 18 and free to do whatever the hell we wanted, I didn't know. And if it turned out that way, at least I could know that he knew everything I wanted him to know. I refused to live with any of the regrets that I might have to deal with if he didn't.

**A/N: ok so i kinda lied before. there is actually two more chapters after THIS one (i said there would be two more after the last one) haha so yeah, just so ya know :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Adam's POV**

I dragged myself out of bed the next morning, getting dressed and putting on the happiest face I could. Tommy couldn't know yet, I was going to make this our day. If it weren't for Cassidy I would have just skipped school with Tommy and we would go do whatever, but I needed to tell Cassidy and I needed to make sure he didn't tell Tommy.

I went outside and got into Tommy's car where he was waiting for me like always. 

"Hey" I said getting into the car and smiling. I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. He giggled and turned his head to give me a real kiss. We kissed for about a minute at least, he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. I cupped his face in my hands, giving him another quick kiss. 

"I love you" I whispered. 

He smiled. "I love you too" 

He pulled away then and put the car into drive. "I hate to break up such an amazing moment but we don't wanna be late" 

I gave him a playful hit on the shoulder "Are you kidding? Since when do you care about being late?" 

He laughed "Good point" 

After we stopped laughing there was a moment of silence. Not the awkward kind though, just the peaceful kind, until I decided to break it. 

"Hey Tommy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Um, I was thinking. Do you wanna like, do something after school?" 

"Like what?" he asked 

"I don't know. Whatever you want, it doesn't matter. I just feel like we haven't really gotten to go anywhere or do anything since we've been dating" 

He thought for a moment "You're right. There actually is something I would like to do…." 

"What is it?" I asked, turning toward him eagerly. 

He didn't say anything for a moment, just stared out the window. After a couple seconds he spoke again. "Well, this might sound stupid but….it would be really nice to go to the beach. I mean, I've only been there like 3 times in my whole life which is really stupid considering I've lived here my whole life and the beach is like 15 minutes away. But I never really had a reason to go there, but I really want to go with you. It's just like, romantic. And now I sound like some teenage girl"

I laughed "You don't sound like a teenage girl. The beach _is_ romantic and I would love to go there with you. So we're going, after school. Just us." 

He smiled a big smile "Yay! You're the best" 

I smiled and looked at him "So are you" 

**~right after school~**

I walked the halls to Cassidy's locker. I hadn't told him about me moving yet, I just had wanted to wait until the end of the day for some reason. I didn't know where Tommy was, maybe waiting for me outside but I didn't want to run into him because then I wouldn't get the chance to talk to Cass. 

Sure enough, I saw him at his locker. I walked up to him and leaned on the locker next to his. 

"Hey" I said 

He turned towards me. "Oh hey Adam, what's up?" 

I looked down, I really didn't want to do this. "We need to talk" I said. 

He made a confused face. "What about?" 

"Well…I'm just gonna come right out and say it…..I…..I'm moving. To San Francisco" 

His eyes opened wide "What? Why?" 

I shrugged "My dad got some job transfer. My last day is tomorrow and I'm leaving the next morning" 

"Oh Adam, that's so far away. This sucks so much" he said and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, not giving a shit who was looking. 

He pulled away after a little while and looked at me. "Have you told Tommy yet?" 

I shook my head "No, I'm going to tell him later. We're going down to the beach and I'm gonna spend time with him and then I'll tell him. So I wanted to tell you first but please don't say anything" 

"Don't worry, I won't say word. I'm sure Tommy's waiting for you now, you should go meet him. I'm sure you'd rather spend your time with him. We'll say our tearful goodbyes tomorrow" he said and smiled at me, a sad smile. 

I smiled back "Ok, see you later Cass" 

He waved goodbye and I went out to meet Tommy. 

**~later~**

Tommy drove us to the beach right after school. It surprisingly wasn't crowded at all. Only a few people here and there. We walked in the sand and just talked about random things and he told me stories of what his life was like before he moved here. Before we knew it, the sun was starting to set. We walked down to the shore and stood with our feet in the water, facing the horizon. The sun had only started to set so it wasn't a sunset yet, although I couldn't wait for it to be. 

I took Tommy's hand and started to walk along the shore, him walking beside me. We just walked in silence. It was so relaxing, just to be with him, holding his hand and walking along the beach. I didn't want this night to end. 

After a while of walking and not saying anything, Tommy spoke. "We've been walking forever, let's sit" 

So we sat, in the sand. I looked around, there was no one else on the beach. At least not where we were at. I laid down in the sand and Tommy lay next to me. I took his hand in mine and looked at the sky. The sun was finally setting. It looked like the classic beach sunset that you would see in the movies. 

"Wow. That's so beautiful" Tommy whispered 

"Yeah. Second most beautiful thing here" I smiled and turned my head toward him. He turned his head to look at me and kicked me in the leg.

"Shut up" he said sarcastically. 

"Why? I mean it" 

He blushed and looked away. I turned on my side so that I was facing him. I looked at him waiting for him to say something. 

"You're beautiful too" he said quietly. 

I shook my head "Not as beautiful as you" I whispered, running my hand down his cheek "Never as beautiful as you" 

He blushed again, smiling and not knowing what to say. I leaned over and cupped his face in my hand kissing him. He kissed me back, deepening the kiss. I decided I needed more, now. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and he gasped and moved closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him right up against me, then turned over on my back, not letting go of him, so that he was on top of me. We kissed like that for who knew how long. 

When we stopped, the sun had set. I still had my arms wrapped around him. I looked into his eyes which were so beautiful. I just wanted to stay like this forever. Without even knowing it, a tear ran down my cheek. 

"Adam? Why are you crying?" he asked 

I shook my head, looking away and letting more tears run down my face. Tommy sat up, on my stomach, which didn't hurt because he was so small but even if it did hurt I wouldn't have told him to get off. He ran his thumb across my cheek, wiping away the tears. "Adam what's wrong, why are you crying? Please tell me." 

I took a deep breath "Because…..this is too perfect" 

He tilted his head in confusion "What do you mean?" 

I wrapped my arms around him again and stood up, pulling him up with me. I held him in my arms for a moment then set him down on the ground. 

"There's something I have to tell you. And you're not gonna like it" 

"What is it? It can't be that bad. Come on tell me, you can tell me anything" 

I didn't speak for a moment, trying to find the right words was so hard. "I….my dad got this job transfer. We have to move…to San Francisco" 

Tommy's eyes opened wide. "What? When?" 

"The day after tomorrow, first thing in the morning" 

His mouth dropped open. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me this sooner?" 

"I just found out yesterday. My parents just told me yesterday for whatever reason. I didn't want to tell you earlier because I wanted today to be happy. I just wanted to have the best possible time with you before I told you. Tommy I'm so sorry, I don't want to go but I have to" 

He had tears running down his face "I can't believe you're leaving, just like that" 

I started crying too, I didn't even know what to say. 

"I….I have to go, I'm sorry Adam" Tommy said, turning and jogging up the beach towards the parking lot. 

"Tommy wait!" I called after him, but he didn't stop. I could have run after him, but I was afraid of how he would react. So I just let him go, watching after him until he got in his car and sped away and I couldn't see him anymore.


	16. Chapter 15

**Adam's POV**

I walked down the street towards Tommy's house, praying that he was there. If he wasn't I would walk this whole damn town if I had to. It was my last day in San Diego. My last day to see Tommy. 

I wasn't sure how he was going to react when he saw me since I haven't talked to him since he walked away from me last night. I had tried going to his house after that happened but he wasn't there and walking the streets at eleven at night is neither sensible nor safe. So I didn't really have a choice, I had to wait until today to make things right with him. The waiting had killed me but now, as I was getting closer to his house I saw his car and knew he was home. Now I just prayed that he would answer the door. 

I walked up to the front door and knocked. As I heard footsteps and the door handle turning I anticipated the worst possible scenario: him yelling at me, saying he never wants to see me again, slamming the door in my face. But when he opened the door, I saw none of those things. 

His eyes opened wide for a moment in shock, then turned to sadness and relief. 

"Adam?" he yelled and jumped on me, giving me the biggest hug ever. I hugged him back, more like squeezed him, kissing the top of his head. After a minute I pulled away but still held him in my arms at arm's length. I looked down at him. He had tears running down his face. 

"I thought I was never gonna see you again" he cried 

"I thought so too. That's why I came here, I had to see you one more time" 

More tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry I walked away from you last night. I was just shocked and hurt and…." 

"Hey" I said, putting my finger over his mouth to silence him "It doesn't matter, all that matters is we're here now" 

He nodded, I leaned down to kiss him and he kissed me back. The kiss got intense and I got tired of standing in the doorway so I picked him up and carried him up the stairs to his room, which thankfully I still remembered where it was. I set him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. We continued our making out until I pulled away and looked at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back, neither of us wanted to say anything. 

I got off of him and lay on my side, pulling him against me in my arms. He buried his face in my chest, I knew he was crying, I could tell by the way he was breathing. I rubbed his back, wishing that we could stay like this forever, but without the tears. I didn't really know what else to do so I started singing. I picked the first song that came to my head: Mad World by Gary Jules. 

_'All around me are familiar faces  
>Worn out places, worn out faces<br>Bright and early for the daily races  
>Going nowhere, going nowhere<em>

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
>No expression, no expression<br>Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
>No tomorrow, no tomorrow<em>

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
>The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
>When people run in circles its a very, very<br>Mad world, mad world'_

Tommy sniffled. "I love your voice" he whispered 

I stroked his hair. "I love your guitar playing…..you should play for me one more time. Please?" 

He pulled away and wiped his eyes. "Ok, anything for you" 

I smiled as he picked up his acoustic and started to play the chords for the second verse of 'Mad World'. I sang along and he played and I sang and we finished the song. He put his guitar back and stared at me. 

"What?" I asked 

He shook his head. "Do you have any idea how amazing your voice is?" 

I blushed. "You really think so?" 

"I know so" 

I smiled. "Yeah well, you're a pretty damn good guitar player. Seriously." 

He smiled too. "Maybe one day we'll start a band" 

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him on my lap. He laid his head on my chest and we stayed like that for a few minutes until my phone rang. Damn whoever the hell is calling. 

I reached in my pocket and looked at my phone. It was my mom. Of course, leave it to her to ruin a perfect moment. I held up the phone for Tommy to see and rolled my eyes. He nodded and I answered my phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Adam, where are you" came my mom's voice on the other end. 

I decided to give a smart ass answer. "Out. With friends. You know it's my last day with them, might as well make the best of it" 

She sighed on the other end. "Well just make sure you're home by 6 tomorrow morning" 

"Alright. Bye" with that I hung up the phone. I looked at the clock, it was already midnight. Wow time goes fast. 

I turned to Tommy. "We're leaving at six tomorrow morning" 

"Why so early?" 

I sighed "The fuck if I know" 

**Tommy's POV**

"Why so early?" I asked Adam. This was so unfair. First Adam only has two days to spend with me, now I won't even get to spend a half a day with him before he leaves. Why is it that whenever something good happens in my life it gets ruined? 

"The fuck if I know" Adam replied. 

I sighed. "This isn't fair" 

"I know" Adam whispered. "But just think, in less than a year we'll both be 18 and we have cellphones, it's not like we'll never see each other again right?" 

I nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right" 

Adam then decided to lie down and he pulled me down with him, pulling me in his arms. I felt something drip on my head and looked up. It was Adam and now he was the one crying. 

"Don't cry" I whispered. 

He sniffled "Why not? You were crying" 

I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back. He was squeezing me to the point where I could barely breathe but I didn't care. 

Even though Adam had gotten better and opened up to love again, he was still that sad, depressed teenager way down inside. And that side of him was coming out now. 

I hugged him some more, I didn't know how long we stayed like that but Adam's breathing soon became more even. I looked up at him and saw he had fallen asleep, and pretty soon I fell asleep too, in his arms. 

**~the next morning~**

"Fuck!" was the word that woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Adam sitting up and looking at his phone. 

"Adam what's wrong? What time is it?" 

"5:30! Shit I have to go" 

I knew this was coming. The morning where he actually would leave. It didn't seem real. It didn't seem like he was really leaving. Except he was. 

"Adam wait!" I said suddenly remembering what I wanted to give him. I took my necklace that I had been wearing off and held it out to him. 

"I want you to have this" I said, holding it out to Adam. It was a black guitar pick necklace with my initials carved in the back and the Metallica symbol on the front, my favorite band. "It's my favorite guitar pick that I had made into a necklace. I got it for my birthday a couple years ago. I wear it every day. Something to remember me by" I explained. 

"Tommy are you sure? You love this thing" 

I nodded "I'm sure. Please, take it" 

Adam took it and put it on. "Thank you. I'll never take it off, I promise" 

I smiled "Good" 

"I want you to have something too" he said, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a plain sealed envelope. 

"I'm not telling you what's in here. You'll see for yourself. Don't open it until I leave okay?" 

I nodded "Okay" I said taking it. 

"I have to leave now. I'll never forget you Tommy. You've changed me so much in just less than a year and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. And I just want you to know that where ever we end up, I'll never forget this year" 

Tears were running down my face. I couldn't even control them. "I'll never forget you either Adam, I promise. I love you so much" 

"I love you too" he grabbed me and pulled me in for one final kiss. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, not wanting to let go but eventually I had to. Adam walked over to the door, opening it and stepping out. 

"Bye Tommy" he said, a single tear running down his face. 

"Adam wait!" he turned around and I held back my tears for a moment. "Promise that we'll see each other again?" 

A tear ran down his face. "I promise. I don't care if it's 20 years from now, I don't care if I have to travel across the whole damn world, I'll see you again, even if it's the last thing I do" 

I let out a sob and started crying even harder. He looked back at me one last time. "Goodbye Tommy" 

"Goodbye Adam" 

And with that he shut the door and left. I stared at the door for a few minutes then sat down on my bed and started crying silently. Until I remembered the envelope in my hands. 

With shaky hands I tore it open and pulled out the contents of it. There were two pieces of paper, each with writing on them. Glancing at them one looked like a letter and the other either a song or poem. I picked up the letter first and started reading: 

_Tommy,  
><em>

_There is so much that I wish I could say to you. This is everything I've wanted to say to you for a long time, but never could. But I've never been much of a talkative person, I've always been able to express these things in words better. If you can remember when we first met: I had my notebook and you asked me what I was writing and I wouldn't tell you? It was actually a song, I write a lot of them. I've never told anyone though. Just low confidence I guess. But when I looked at them, while thinking of you last night, I actually felt like they were good. The song I put in the envelope is the one that I was writing that day. It wasn't really about anyone at first but when I met you, I started writing it about you, about us. I think it's always been about us from the beginning, somehow._

_I never told you why I was so depressed and afraid to love when I first met you. Basically, I loved someone before, about a year ago. I loved him a lot. He didn't love me back. He cheated on me and then told me he never loved me and that no one ever would. That's what did it because I was so sure that he loved me too. I loved him more than anything and he was playing me the whole time. That's why I was afraid to love you. Somehow I thought: what if you were the same way?_

_But I know you're not. What we have is real and that will never go away no matter how far we're separated. Before you came into my life, I was a mess. I thought about suicide and everything. But when you came that all changed. I felt like someone might actually like me and you gave me that reason to live. You saved me Tommy, and no matter where we end up in life, you'll always have a place in my heart and I'll never ever forget you. And I hope you never forget me either._

_I love you Tommy, forever and always._

_Love, Adam._

More tears were running down my face now, getting onto the paper. There were no words to describe that letter. Emotion, sadness, loving. Those were all the feelings I felt when reading that. I wiped my eyes and picked up the other piece of paper, the song that Adam wrote, and started reading it. 

_Soaked to the bone  
>Sink like a stone<br>Walk home alone  
>It's not the first time<br>It's not the worst crime  
>Your soul will be OK<em>

_And you've had enough  
>Searching for love<br>And you miss the touch  
>Of someone new<em>

_Burned by your dreams  
>It's never how it seems<br>Cold crushed esteem  
>Take shelter<br>And hide forever  
>Your soul will be OK<em>

_And you've had enough  
>Searching for love<br>And you miss the touch  
>Of someone new<em>

_Soaked to the bone  
>Sink like a stone<br>I will take you home  
>It's not the first time<br>It's not the worst crime  
>Our souls will be OK<em> 

Fuck this was too much. Without thinking I ran out of my house, still clutching Adam's letter and song. I ran down the couple blocks to his house, having the tiniest bit of hope that he hadn't left yet. 

But when I got there, there was no one there. Everything was gone, no sign that anyone had ever been there. I dropped to my knees crying and still clutching the papers. It was for real now, Adam was gone.

**A/N: well, this is the end! haha. the sequel will be coming real soon! :)**


End file.
